dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exitalia
|gender = Female |birthplace = Asinn, |birth = February 12, 691 Age |death = October 23, 730 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 15 2500 (in battle armor) |pronouns = 私 (わたし) |height = 4'3" |weight = 82.4 lbs |hair = Blonde |eye = Purple |rank = Commander |organizations = Tuffle government (691 - 730 Age) |food = Fruit |vehicle = Tuffle aircar |family = Amanito (leader) }} Exitalia (エクシタリア, Ekushitaria) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Exitalia is a dark-skinned Tuffle with blonde hair and purple eyes. She wears heavy energy armor colored green, yellow, black, and grey that makes her appear larger than she really is. Exitalia carries two light blaster on her at all times and uses them to fight the Saiyans. 'Personality' Exitalia is a loyal and capable officer in the Tuffle army. She does not take pleasure in killing or maiming her foes, as seen when she didn't brutalize the the dead women and children in chapter four of The Great War. She is a charismatic commander who likes to lead her troops on the battlefield. She came up with the strategy to lure King Vegeta's war council to the Tuffle capital (so they could be assassinated) in the eighth chapter of The Great War. She showed her cowardice when she ran from Lascon, Paragus, and Dogom in the ninth chapter, though she redeemed herself slightly at the end of that chapter when she stood against Dogom and fought him to the death. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' In the fourth chapter of this story, Exitalia was revealed to be a commander in the Tuffle army under General Amanito. She did not delight in killing Saiyans like some of the other commanders. She, along with the other commanders, attacked some undefended Saiyan settlements in this chapter, killing many Saiyan women and children in the process. She later noted that if King Vegeta was killed, the Saiyans would be unable to continue to mount resistance against the Tuffles. Exitalia accompanied the rest of General Amanito's army to King Vegeta's settlement as they tried to take the Saiyans unawares in the night. She fought in the battle that ensued. In the fifth chapter, Exitalia was one of the Tuffles in General Amanito's army who made it to Shintake Square. There, she and the others fortified their positions and awaited the Saiyans. In the ensuing battle against King Vegeta's army, Exitalia fought against the Saiyans, though where exactly she was on the battlefield was not specified. She was first seen in this chapter near the end, when she, General Amanito, and the other Tuffle commanders watched the Saiyans retreat from the city. She noted that since the Saiyans were retreating, the Tuffles had won the battle. But the other commanders, and Amanito in particular, disagreed with her, thinking that the battle had been a massive, bloody stalemate and little else. During a montage section in the seventh chapter, Exitalia was seen leading a force of Tuffles against an army of Saiyans. Notably, she was seen fighting on the front lines. Near the beginning of the eighth chapter, Dogom mentioned to King Vegeta that his army had shattered Exitalia's army and cornered her in a Tuffle city. Dogom's army was, however, not able to break through that city's shields, which was why they asked King Vegeta to bring his army to help them take it down. But, as Amanito soon ambushed King Vegeta and the others, they were never able to execute their battle plan against her. Later, Exitalia was seen in the Tuffle capital as Amanito and his officers tried to decided what to do with King Vegeta. She was concerned about the Tuffles' ability to hold the western front now that Solitarn was dead. She later came up with an idea to lure the other Saiyan leaders into the Tuffle capital and then kill them. While Amanito did not at first see this as viable, Viros' counsel swayed him to try Exitalia's idea. Exitalia later watched Amanito torture King Vegeta and force the Saiyan to send a video message to his people. Exitalia was first seen in the ninth chapter in the Tuffle capital in the tower that housed the captive King Vegeta. She watched King Vegeta's army fight Viros' on a video feed and counseled Amanito to flee once the battle was clearly lost. She was later seen when Dogom, Lascon, and Paragus reached the tower and tried to free King Vegeta. Paragus used an afterimage technique to sneak up on the Tuffles and kill several of Exitalia's guards and free King Vegeta. Seeing this, Exitalia, her remaining guards, Nivalus, and the Tuffle scientists in the tower fled. Amanito soon followed them. She stayed behind, however, as Amanito and Nivalus and the Tuffle scientists fled the city in a flying machine. With her guards, she stood against Dogom, who had pursued them out of the tower, to prevent the Saiyan from killing the Tuffle general and his son. Dogom quickly killed her guards and then fought Exitalia in single combat. The Tuffle was no match for Dogom, who battered her ruthlessly and finally killed her by destroying the thrusters on her armor that allowed her to fly. After those were destroyed, Exitalia fell down a canyon and died upon impacting the ground. Gear *Tuffle light blasters *Tuffle energy knife *Tuffle heavy energy armor *Tuffle air boosters *Tuffle communications device Trivia *Exitalia's name follows KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's method of punning Tuffle names off of various things related to fungi. Her namesake is Amanita exitialis, a type of mushroom. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Main Villains Category:Daughter Category:Leaders